Nova
"The truth is, I'm actually a nice person." Nova to Lance's son after asking why does he be mean to his dad. About Nova is a Supporting Character in the Sucked in Minecraft Series who is a Galaxyian. Even though he sounds like a bully,(Ex. Harrasing Lance.) He is actually a nice person. He is 18 Years old, and He wields a Galaxyian sword. He likes Sparring, Drawing, and Flying, He likes alot of stuff, But the things that he Dislikes is Trash-talking,(He often rages when he hears Trash-Talk.) Evil, and Pancakes.(Lance often slaps him across the Face when he says he doesn't like Pancakes.) He doesn't Dual Wield because he doesn't have enough speed to Barrage-Attack, and He is secretly a Nice and Caring person. He also liked to argue with Lance. His race used to be a Galaxyian, But then in the movie Sucked in Minecraft: The Infinite Universe, Nova was pulled into the nightmare gate by The Final Destructor at the end of the movie, Presumed Deceased. Quotes. "Are you really the saviour of minecraft?" Nova after beating Lance. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HATING PANCAKES?!" Nova yelling at Lance. "No one is perfect, not even a main character." Nova(Breaking the fourth wall!) to Lance. "Not... happening.... douchebag." Nova almost defeated by The Final Destructor. "DON'T CALL ME BULLDOG YOU JERK!" Nova to Joshua. (Mostly because Nova is 7'11 in height and his weight is 100.) "Furry Tails! I love your furry tails! Can I touch them?" Nova to a Kirutasin. "YOUR TAILS ARE VERY FLUFFY!" Nova to Akari Tamamo. "DON'T HURT MY PARENTS AGAIN, YOU IDIOTIC MONSTER!" Nova to Herobrine before blasting him out of the Galaxyian world. Appearances. Sucked in Minecraft:The TV Show. Nova only made a appearance for 5 episodes, then a cameo at the final episode, Only not to give out his secrets. All the audience knows that he is a Skilled Galaxyian on a Training journey. Sucked in Minecraft: The Infinite Universe. SPOILERS! Nova makes more of a appearance, As appearing actually in the whole movie. Nova was first seen training at first, in earth training with his sword in the forest, until he heard Lance yelling that they have a mission, over and over again. Nova yells back saying for Lance to "Shut up." and "What the Heck is the Mission?!" Lance replies that they have to save The Infinite Universe, which is the OmniVerse. then he explained the myth and stories and theories he heard in Real life, and what the Craftville people were talking about. Nova was caught surprised because the OmniVerse would be destroyed, along with real life. They went through a journey to find the crystal to get into the first part of the infinite universe, But they had to go through lots of Xenomorph looking creatures, it was hard but they got through. When they got in the portal, as they woke up, they found out that this part of the universe, everyone became the opposite gender. And you know what that mean't! Yup, they were girls. Lance freaked out and rolled down a hill, curled into a ball, while Nova was running after Lance, Screaming "GET BACK HERE!" TBC Lance's ruined and deleted timeline. (Chat, RP's, etc.) Nova actually turned nicer at this point. But then- HEY GET AWAY FROM ME GARY STU AND MARTY STU! History Start: Nova was born on November 28, 2025. He was a Happy, and Caring kid, as he liked to Play, and Listen to his parents. He was respected as a very smart kid, and alot of Galaxyians respected him. But one day, when He was six years old, A white eyed entity broke into his parents house. His name was Herobrine, he wanted to destroy Minecraft again, and this time, with no mercy. Herobrine was trying to kill his parents, But he had to face Nova's dad. Nova's dad and Herobrine fought, But just when Nova's dad was about to defeat Herobrine, He was stabbed. Nova got angry, and then He released his true power against Herobrine. using his True Galaxyian Power, He blasted Herobrine out of The Galaxyian planet. TBC Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Shifty Category:Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased